Albert Einstein High School
Albert Einstein School for Boys (Made Coeducational in 1975) know casually as 'Albert Einstein High School '''or '''AEHS '''is the school that Mia Thermopolis attends. History Located on Seventy-Fifth and Madison Ave on the Upper East Side of Manhattan.The Princess Diaries There is a large stone lion out front that the students have named Joe. It is tradition on the first day of school to decorate Joe, though this is against school policy.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training The school admits 1,000 students. Tuition is $20,000 to $25,000The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess a year. Mission Statement and Beliefs Mission Statement It is Albert Einstein High School's mission to provide students with learning experiences that are technologically relevant, globally oriented, and personally challenging. Beliefs # The school must provide a diverse curriculum that includes a strong academic program enhanced by numerous electives. # A well-supported and diverse extracurricular program is an essential supplement to the academic program in helping students explore a wide range of interests and abilities. # Students must be encouraged to develop responsible behavior and accountability for their actions. # Tolerance and understanding of different cultures and viewpoints must be encouraged at all times. # Cheating or plagiarism will not be condoned in any form, and can lead to suspension or expulsion. Education Semesters run for 15 weeks from Labor Day to mid-December, with a break for Thanksgiving, and from Martin Luther King Jr. Day to mid-May, with a Spring Break in March. (Mr. G makes a comment about semesters being 9 weeks long) Classes begin promptly at 7:55am and are 50 minutes long. Classes * Algebra * French * English * Physical Education * World Civ * Gifted & Talented * Biology * Geometry * U.S. Government * Earth Science * A.P. English * Latin * U.S. EconomicsThe Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess * Art * Intro to Creative WritingThe Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink * Intermediate Creative Writing * Chemistry * Precalculus * Spanish * World HistoryThe Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess * English Lit * Trigonometry * Psychology * German For teachers see: AEHS Teachers Extracurricular Activities AEHS has a PTA that meets on Wednesday evenings lead by Principal Gupta. Sports * Crew * Cheerleading * Track * WrestlingThe Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess * LacrosseThe Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink * Basketball * Soccer Activities * Marching Band * The Atom * Student Government * The Zine * Spirit SquadThe Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia * Dance Committee * Peer Tutoring Clubs * Japanese Anime Club * Computer Club * Economics Club * Dance ClubThe Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love * Fencing Club * Students for Amnesty International * Chess ClubThe Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting * Physics Club * Drama Club * Art Club * Film Club * Photography Club * Hola (Spanish Club) Uniforms AEHS Uniforms The cheerleading uniforms are said to be Green and White originally, but are later stated to be blue-and-gold, which would be more in line with the school colors. The Sweaters were initially said to be Black, but later stated to be Gray. Jacket has a Lion head patch. School Song ''Einstein Lions, we're for you Come on, be bold, come on, be bold, come on, be bold Einstein Lions, we're for you Blue and gold, blue and gold, blue and gold Einstein Lions, we're for you We've got a team no one else can ever tame Einstein Lions, we're for you Let's win this game! References Category:Places Category:Schools